Safe and Sound
by Moxietek
Summary: If only Shizuo had stopped Izaya from attending that meeting.


**Trigger Warnings:**

 _Mentions of Rape and Murder_

* * *

Slipping his slim arms into his signature coat, the raven stood in front of his full-length mirror. His fingers worked idly on the condition of his dark locks, ensuring that there weren't any stray strands poking out.

Shizuo was propped up against the headboard of Izaya's bed, a glass of strawberry milk in one hand, a television remote in the other. He grunted in petty frustration as his attempts to locate a specific show proved to be useless.

"Where are you goin' anyway?" Shizuo questioned, settling for some insignificant drama. His face expressed little joy, mainly due to the fact that he would soon be left alone for god knows how long.

"So forgetful, Shizu-chan…You really should improve your listening skills." Izaya commented, reaching over a chair to grab his scarf.

"I have a meeting with a client today. Then, I have to visit the supermarket, mainly to replenish your milk supply. I think I understand why Shizu-chan loves milk so much. Is it because you idolise the creatures that create it? That would make sense, since you eat like a cow."

Gazing into the reflective surface as he wrapped the dull crimson fabric around his neck, Izaya could practically see the anger boiling within the blonde.

"…Dead fleas can't attend meetings." Shizuo growled, taking another swig of the pink liquid to ease his fury.

"Nice observation, Shizu-chan." Izaya chirped, moving away from the mirror to snatch the remote from the other's grasp.

Before Shizuo could uppercut the informant and send him flying into the ceiling, he blinked blankly as Izaya effortlessly switched the current channel to one that was broadcasting the programme he had initially been searching for.

"How did you…?" He mumbled, staring at the dark-haired man with awe and surprise evident in his chocolate brown hues.

If Izaya wasn't Izaya, he would have swooned at the adorably stunned expression upon Shizuo's face.

"This is the show that Shizu-chan wanted to watch, correct?"

"Yeah…But how did you find it so quickly?!"

Izaya chuckled.

"It's simple, Shizu-chan." He briefly responded, strolling away from the bewildered ex-bartender.

"If it's so simple, then tell me!" Shizuo protested, unwilling to fully voice his astonishment at the other's action.

"I would love to, but I have someone who's expecting the current whereabouts of their runaway wife. And what kind of informant would I be if I kept a customer waiting?" Izaya countered smoothly, grabbing two phones from his desk, one being his personal whilst the other was merely for certain clients.

Shizuo huffed, the faintest of pouts gracing his mouth as he diverted his attention onto the programme that Izaya had _somehow_ located.

Suddenly, a pair of lips pressed gently against his own, the flavour of black coffee invading his mouth as he instinctively invited Izaya's tongue inside. Pressing his empty palm against the curve of the raven's hips, Shizuo subconsciously tugged the male closer. However, before he was able to pull the man down to the mattress, Izaya broke the kiss.

With a smirk, he gleefully giggled at the other's eagerness.

"Hm…Not now, Shizu-chan. Maybe later…"

Shizuo grunted in irritation.

"You damn tease."

Izaya laughed once more, his warm breathe falling upon the blonde's face as he leaned in once more.

"Call me if you need anything." He muttered, brushing his plump lips against other's.

Shizuo's face burned bright at the affectionate tone laced within Izaya's words. If the informant hadn't shuffled out of his grip, he may have been eternally intoxicated by those crimson eyes.

"Y-Yeah. Will do."

Just as Izaya had reached the frame of the bedroom door, Shizuo frantically shouted his name.

"What is it, Shizu-chan?" He questioned, nonchalantly glancing over his shoulder with a raised brow.

"…Promise me that you'll stay safe, Izaya." Shizuo had witnessed the true nature of his boyfriend's job countless times before. In spite of the couple's infamous reputations, several men had still tried to kill Izaya during their appointments. These idiotic individuals were promptly faced with the ardent wrath of Ikebukuro's Strongest Man and sent to hospital in critical conditions.

All the concern that had gathered in Shizuo's heart faded into the abyss as Izaya smiled knowingly and nodded.

"I promise."

Shizuo cracked a smile of his own as the male proceeded to blow a kiss before exiting the room.

 **...**

Rolling around aimlessly, the blonde's limbs eventually became tangled with the pristine sheets.

Shizuo was bored.

The show he had been watching ended around an hour ago, and now he had nothing to do. Of course, there were dozens of other programmes live at this very moment, but none of them caught Shizuo's attention. He could pick out a book from Izaya's extensive collection, but he already knew that the majority of them were either written in foreign languages or focused on topics that he wasn't particularly interested in.

Lying on his stomach, Shizuo fished out his phone from a trouser pocket and dialled a certain informant. He just hoped that Izaya had finished with his meeting and was now returning to the apartment with the purchased treats.

With the device pressed against his ear, Shizuo sighed when nobody picked up.

"Maybe he's busy…" He mumbled into the silky surface of their shared covers whilst tossing the mobile onto a nearby sofa.

 _Come home soon, Izaya. It's boring without you._

 **...**

The voice of the news anchor droned on in the background whilst the sound of the pencil coming into contact with paper remained sharp in Shizuo's mind.

He hadn't drawn since elementary, which most likely explained his horrendous skills when it came to sketching anything that was more complicated than a circle. But he was really bored.

Shizuo was certain that if he showcased his art to Izaya, the other would break down into tears caused by his immense laughter. Most likely due to the fact that the drawing was supposed to be of the said raven. Whilst the final picture wasn't the prettiest, the blonde was proud nevertheless. He had illustrated the informant from memory, which was easy since he practically laid his eyes upon the other every day. And Shizuo was grateful for this.

Looking up from his creation, Shizuo stilled his hand as the monotonous nature of the news report shifted into one of distress.

"…And now, we head over to the scene of the incident in central Ikebukuro. Viewer discretion is advised for the following couple of minutes." The broadcast then cut to a young woman dressed in a dark jacket, who stood in front of a dim alleyway.

One of the first things that Shizuo noticed was the sheer amount of policemen crowding the area, most of them working on keeping the onlookers aside. An ambulance was parked strategically behind the reporter, shielding most of the alley from public view.

"I am here at site of the murder. At roughly 9:21 PM, a young man was assaulted by members of the colour gang; Dollars."

Shizuo's face pulled down into a frown.

"The aggressors then proceeded to beat the victim until he was unconscious before brutally raping him several times. It is estimated that the attackers continued their gruesome acts for over a dozen minutes before they fled the location when they were spotted by a pair of bystanders. These girls claim to be related to the victim and have requested that they direct a message to the assailants."

The camera was then panned away from the woman and focused on…

 _Kururi and Mairu?!_

"L-Listen here! If you were one of the assholes who hurt Iza-nii, I-I'm going to…I-I'm going to…" Mairu's trembling voice trailed off as another wave of tears fell from her puffy eyes. Her small frame shook as she wept loudly, clinging onto the limp arm of her visibly distressed sister.

"Why…W-Why did you do this to Iza-nii…?" The timid question was barely picked up by the newscast as Kururi turned her body away from the cameraman and fully embraced Mairu. Her feeble cries were cast aside due to the fact that the broadcast swiftly returned the attention onto the grim-looking reporter.

"The victim; Orihara Izaya passed away at approximately 9:42 PM due to the loss of blood. Some viewers may wish to look away for the next few seconds due to the graphic nature of the photograph."

An image of Izaya's lifeless face was displayed across the screen, a startlingly large amount of cuts and bruises littered across his once flawless features.

Shizuo's stomach churned at the horrible sight before he vomited onto the wooden floor.

"No, fuck...No...No, no..."

Forcing himself up onto his feet, he stumbled over his own discarded hoodie as he rushed into the connected bathroom. Shizuo grasped the closest bundle of towels and dragged his shaking body back towards the puddle of bile.

He gracelessly tumbled to his knees, half-heartedly wiping away the fluid with jagged movements whilst tears cascaded down his cheeks.

 **...**

For the next fifteen minutes, Shizuo merely remained sitting against the bottom of the bed.

He didn't know what he should do now.

He didn't know what he could do.

Shizuo had struck the television screen with his fist as many gut-wrenching emotions stirred within his heart and triggered his short temper.

The blonde sobbed quietly to himself.

 _Izaya…_

 **...**

It took a great effort for Shizuo to persuade his numb legs to stand up and carry his body towards the lone couch where his phone was laying.

He picked up the yellow device and flipped it open.

Maybe there was someone he could call to relieve the throbbing pain that he was experiencing.

"…?"

Shizuo read the notification that popped out, claiming he had missed a call.

 _9:20 PM_

 _Iza-Iza_

His blood ran cold as he perceived the unanswered caller's contact name.

Bringing the item up to his ear, Shizuo nervously played the voice-mail.

" _Shizu-chan…"_

 _Thundering footsteps were heard in the backdrop of Izaya's heavy breathing._

" _Out of all the other times that I've called you…This is the one you choose to ignore?"_

 _A weak chuckle fell from the raven's lips._

" _You stupid brute…Heh."_

 _Obscenities were roared at the sprinting informant._

" _Don't worry about the animals that you hear in the background…We wouldn't want that tiny brain of your's working overtime for something as petty as them, hm?"_

 _Izaya's voice was cracking._

" _I'll be home a little later than predicted…And before you bitch about it, I will have your milk as well."_

 _Another giggle._

" _I better hang up now…I'm rather preoccupied at the moment."_

 _The man stopped running and rumble of ominous sniggers surrounded him._

" _Be a darling and prepare a bath for me when I return, alright Shizu-chan?"_

 _Izaya activated his flick-blade._

" _Love you, Shizuo."_

The voice-mail ended and the apartment was filled with Shizuo's excruciating cries.


End file.
